Digimon Data squad: Team RJJS
by UKNE-12mark3
Summary: The digital entity 'Homeostasis' Sensed Yggdrasill's descent into paranoia at the capture of Spencer Damon and since it can't call it's own digidestined without badly messing up the future timeline, decided to call and summon four individual from different universe to become digidestined and help D.A.T.S to try prevent the destruction of the human world and digital world.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon and any other show, book, game, cartoon, animation and anime that appear in this story. And also I don't own any ost, music, references, quotes and character design that appear in this story. They belong to their rightful owners.

 **Author Note:** Team RJJS members:

 **Leader** \- Ruby rose from RWBY **(Before The series) (DNA charge color:** red **)**

Jaune arc from RWBY **(Before The series) (DNA charge color:** White **)**

Jack Russell from Radiata stories **(Before The game) (DNA charge color:** Gold **)**

Shinji Ikari from Evangelion **(After the third Rebuild movie) (DNA charge color:** Purple **)**

Takes place in the Digimon data squad timeline.

Team RJJS members will have two Digimon partners. Who they are? You have to read to find out. Their first Digimon partner will mentioned in this chapter.

Their digivice will be the Data Link Digivice that the DATS members use.

And one more thing: Star ocean and Radiata stories exist in the same universe but different planets.

 **Prologue:** Homeostasis's solution

Upon witnessing the imprisonment of Spencer Damon at the hands of Yggdrasill, homeostasis knew it was only a matter of time before Yggdrasill ends up sending the version of the digital world to ruin and dragging its version of human world along with it.

And all this chaos will come into being because of one human grew afraid of the Digimon and Plot to conquer both worlds. Homeostasis won't stand for it.

Just because its predecessor of this digital world grew overprotective of its monitoring thus not meaning it will stand aside and let innocent humans and Digimon suffer.

It needed to bring in new digidestined to help the ones already fighting for the peace on this version of the human world but it can't just bring out the digidestined it knows or others from their vision until the legendary gathering.

It knew of others dimensions where the digital world or something similar to it does not even exist. So it could gather warriors but also risks the possible of invasion from other dimensions though the people living them might be too busy with their issues to notice the hole in space and time.

With that decided Homeostasis searched for candidates to be new digidestined and made a small list of individuals that have the most potential and their suitable Digimon partner:

 **Ruby rose from the remnant universe:**

A Young girl who wished to be a huntress' A female warrior or mercenary who protect people or cities from creatures of darkness' like her late mother before her. She is a master scythe/sniper user and possesses high amount of creativity and a strong sense of justice. **Issues:** Low self-esteem, lack of hand to hand combat skills and is socially awkward

 **Suitable Digimon partner:** Gigimon

 **Jaune arc from the remnant universe:**

A young man who seeks to become the male counterpart of Ruby rose's dream job. He has a very Tactic mind in battles and has a good amount of domestic skills. **Issues:** Lack of confidence, is socially awkward His family legacy is his only motivation and lack of a good amount of fighting skills.

 **Suitable Digimon partner:** Dorimon

 **Jack Russell from the star ocean universe:**

A young man who seeks to become a knight like his late father before him. He has mastered the way of sword and has enough skill to wield any weapons he gets his hands on and is not easily intimidated. **Issues:** Tends to be arrogant sometimes and can be really idiotic sometimes. **Suitable Digimon partner:** Sakuttomon

 **Shinji Ikari from the evangelion universe:**

A young man whose life is the very definition of the universe's punching bag and his current status is a very much traumatized child that everybody hates. **Issues:** Has a fragile mind, a broken will, can be easily manipulated, lack of self-esteem and small amount of social skill.

 **Suitable Digimon partner:** Yaamon

If Homeostasis had a body, it will had smiled but now all it had to bring the candidates to its realm and give them instruction , their partner and something to give the edge in that version of digital world and human world.

And it knew they will help save it cause in their nature to help.


	2. Rewrite Note

**Rewrite Note:**

 **Sorry to those who read this and expect a new chapter, I kinda wrote myself into a corner with this story but don't worry I am already working on the rewrite version of this story with that is similar to the other Team RJJS universe Stories**

 **So please bear with me as I am trying updating my other stories while fixing the so to be published new ones.**

 **Sorry once more for making this story look like a one-shot when it's supposed to be full story.**


End file.
